


Thunderstorm

by Shadow_Wolfhawk



Series: Slice of After-Life one-shot series [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Wolfhawk/pseuds/Shadow_Wolfhawk
Summary: Brought over from my Tumblr page;  Short and fluffy.  I don’t why, but in my mind Grelle is afraid of thunderstorms…





	Thunderstorm

  
**_Thunderstorm_ (Grelliam Fic) by Shadow Wolfhawk**

**Fandom: Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji)**  
**Pairing: Grelliam (Grelle Sutcliff/William T. Spears)**  
  


Rain pounded against the windows, causing a steady hum to echo through the empty apartment.  Thunder rumbled, rattling the panes of glass in their frames, as a bolt of lightning flashed through the sky, briefly illuminating the quivering figure on the bed.

Eyes tightly shut and red blankets pulled over red hair, Grelle whimpered as the wind whipped around the building, adding to the chorus of frightening noises.  She curled into a fetal position, pulling the blankets around her as though it would make the storm go away.  She hated thunderstorms.  Ever since she was a small child, they had terrified her.  Yes, she realized that it made no sense; she was not only an adult, but a grim reaper.  She was surrounded by death, often of the most gruesome kinds - at times of her own doing - day in and day out, every day for the past century.  It was a job that she adored.  And yet, this deadly figure was scared of a simple act of mother nature.  She felt silly about it, certainly, but that was quickly erased at the next rumble of thunder.

Grelle shivered under the sheets, weighing her options - she could either stay put and cower alone in her dark bedroom; or she could go across the hall and seek comfort from her roommate…

A crash of thunder had her bolting from her bed and out of the room.  She threw open the door across from hers and, thankfully, found William.  He was lying in bed, reading by the light of an oil lamp sitting on his bedside table.

He looked up to see the red reaper standing in his doorway, wearing a skimpy red negligee and sheer, flowing red robe, and immediately frowned.

_‘Not this again.’_

There were times he deeply regretted allowing the gender-defiant reaper to move into his apartment.  Now he did not have an escape from her frustrating advances.  He then saw her eyes as her long, bare legs shook under her.  She was terrified and he became concerned.

“Sutcliff?  What’s the matter?”  A flash of lightning and a burst of thunder interrupted him and sent her diving onto the bed, curling up beside him with her arms protecting her head and whimpering.  Another flash made the redhead pull the black and gray blankets over her.

William raised an eyebrow at the quivering lump beside him.   _‘You can’t be serious.’_  He set his book on the nightstand and pulled the blankets back to look at the younger reaper.

“What are you doing, Sutcliff?”

Grelle shuffled closer and wrapped her arms around his waist as the thunder continued to rumble, burying her face in the striped flannel of his pajama top.

“Will,” she trembled, “can I stay here with you?  I’m scared.”

“Honestly, Sutcliff,” he grumbled, brow twitching with annoyance as he adjusted his spectacles.  “You’re a grown man.  Go back to your own room and stop acting like a child.”  Grelle’s voice was muffled against his chest.  “What was that?”

“Woman,” she repeated.  “I’m a grown  _woman_.”

William flinched.  He was still trying to adjust that.  “My apologies, Grelle.”  A small squeeze to his mid-section was the sign that he was forgiven his slip.  “Now, please return to your room.”

The burst of thunder overhead sounded more like a cannon blast, making William jump and Grelle shriek, holding onto him tighter as tears slipped from her eyes.  “Please let me stay with you, Will,” she sobbed.

William’s eyes softened.  Perhaps this was not a ruse, after all.  “You really are scared, aren’t you?”  She nodded and felt his arms wrap around her.  The redhead nestled against the brunette as he rubbed small circles on her back.  He sighed and pulled the blankets back over them, allowing her to wrap them around her shoulders, cocooning at his side.  “This is not going to become a habit, understood?”  A small nod and quiet whimper was her reply.

The supervisor picked up his book again, silently reading as Grelle finally calmed and began drifting off to sleep.  Seeing the redhead sleeping, the elder reaper removed her glasses and set them on the nightstand.

The storm was still going strong when he finally set his novel aside for the night.  At some point, Grelle’s precious cat had wandered into the room and curled up alongside the hare at the foot of the bed.  The reaper rolled his eyes at the similarities between his subordinate and her pet, before removing his spectacles and placing them on top of the book.  He extinguished the lamp and settled under the covers.  With a small sigh of defeat, he turned and wrapped an arm around the smaller reaper beside him.  He watched her silently as he was claimed by Morpheus as well, noticing the tiny, peaceful smile on her lips.

  
~ END ~

And there you have it.  Some fluffiness to brighten your day ^_^  Eventually I’ll get my longer fic posted… eventually being the key word.

 


End file.
